A model of virus-induced diabetes mellitus showed oculo-renal changes that were similar to human diabetes. Fundus lesions in monkeys, both acute and long term, were evaluated after carotid injection of bacteria. A rabbit model was used to test the effect of selected intravitreal drugs after severe penetrating injury.